RESCATAME
by AlexRiden
Summary: ES EL INICIO DE UN MELODRAMA, DISFRUTEN, SOLO ES UNA PRUEBA


Capitulo 1:

En la enorme ciudad de Seúl (Corea del Sur) un joven estudiante de cocina, Kim Jaejoong tenía una vida plenamente estable, sus padres tenían una cafetería el "Coffe History" donde trabajaba medio tiempo para pagar sus estudios.

Gustaba de salir con sus amigos a beber algo en la zona céntrica de Seúl pero por alguna extraña razón no podía conquistar a las mujeres. Siempre que encontraba a la mujer ideal, ella lo trataba como un niño, tal vez era su rostro angelical que despertaba el amor maternal de cualquier mujer… menos el deseo.

- No te deprimas Jae – dijo Yoochun – Eso te sucede desde la primaria y nada ha cambiado- sonríe y bebe sake.

- Si… pero – suspiro – Una cosa era en la primaria ahora tengo 26 años y todavía no me he casado – Dijo Jaejoong bastante triste.

Yoochun era el mejor amigo de Jaejoong desde la primaria, pero ambos siguieron caminos diferentes. Él era un alto jefe de policía con un glorioso futuro mientras Jaejoong seguía soñando en convertirse en un gran chef y cocinar para las personas más importantes del país.

- Amigo, note deprimas, tenemos la misma edad y yo tampoco estoy casado – dice levantando una ceja como burlándose de su suerte.

- Si pero… - suspira deprimido - Las mujeres con las que salgo solo me tratan como un niño…

- Olvídalo… festejemos que este día me ascendieron, bebe por mi – dijo Yoochun apoyando su mano en el hombros de Jaejoong

- Pero si no consigo a alguien, mis padres arreglaran mi boda con Boa.

- ¿hablas de Boa? – dijo casi escupiendo su bebida - Tu ex vecina, la que era gorda y tenía frenos y hablaba mal…

- Si… además es aburridísima… y no quiero – exclamo Jaejoong desilusionado.

- Vamos, vamos no te deprimas – dice Yoochun sonriendo.

Ese día Jaejoong debía ir a buscar los uniformes de los empleados de la cafetería a la tintorería, por lo que no pudo seguir acompañando a su amigo en su festejo. Después de retirar los uniformes decidió que la manera más rápida de volver a su casa era usar el tren, ya que algunas veces volvía en colectivo. Pero el reloj de la estación marcaba pasadas de la media noche y como no quería preocupar a sus padres decidió apresurarse para tomar el tren.

Escucho la bocina del tren acercándose asi que corrió a toda prisa para no perderlo. Se distrajo momentáneamente al ver como un muchacho estaba muy cerca del andén, hacia las vías del tren; este se tambaleaba como si estuviera borracho. Intento no mirarlo pues la formación de tren se acercaba. Aunque no pudo evitar ver como aquel muchacho estaba perdiendo el equilibrio y caería a las vías.

Siguiendo sus instintos Jaejoong lo toma de la mano evitando que cayera. Sin esbozar ninguna palabra el joven solo observa atentamente a Jaejoong, sus ojos estaba entre cerrándose, su cuerpo estaba pelando con la borrachera de quedarse dormido o tambalear como un trompo.

Una vez que la formación se detuvo la gente comenzó a subir, súbitamente Jaejoong noto que ese joven borracho subió al mismo tren y lo peor era que estaba en su mismo vagón. Aunque ambos estuvieran en diferentes posiciones Jaejoong se sentía un tanto incomodo con la presencia de aquel joven, pues lo estaba mirando fijamente. Intentando ignorar aquella mirada volteando a su costado, pero se choca con un hombre muy corpulento que ese día había sido abandonado por su novia y estaba bastante furioso.

El hombre voltea furioso hacia Jaejoong, lo empuja preguntándole si era un idiota ciego. Por más que pidiera disculpas ese hombre estaba bastante furioso y de alguna manera quería desquitarse por su abandono con cualquiera. Alzo sus enormes brazos, cerro su puño para darle un golpe en la cara a Jaejoong pero alguien detiene su puño de ira.

Sorprendido Jaejoong nota que fue el muchacho ebrio quien lo salvo. Se preguntaba cómo alguien tan pequeño pudo detener a semejante masa muscular.

- ¡qué haces! – dijo el hombre furioso intentando zafar su brazo del agarre.

- Nadie golpea a mi amigo – dijo el muchacho con una vos sumamente fina y chillona como la de un delfín.

- Pequeño idiota… veras como rompo tus huesos – logro deshacerse del agarre y estaba listo para golpear al joven que lo había detenido.

El joven esquivo el golpe muy velozmente y en cuestión de segundos derivo a la enorme masa muscular. Después su cuerpo se tambaleo pero por mas que intento agarrarse de Jaejoong no evito desplomarse sobre el suelo.

- Muchacho, tu amigo cayó al suelo – dijo un anciano.

- Si... ayúdalo – dijo una señora.

Si bien Jaejoong intento negar que conocía a aquel muchacho, la gente del tren lo increpaba pues abandonaría a su amigo y lo dejaría tirado a su suerte, además después de que lo ayudo con ese enorme hombre.

Sin otro remedio Jaejoong lo levanta del suelo y se lo lleva a cuestas, para así deshacerse de él en algún lugar. Primero intento dejarlo en un banco de la estación de tren pero había demasiada gente y tampoco podía llevarlo a su casa. Sin desearlo estaba cargando con alguien a quien no conocía, además de estar ebrio; lo que más asco le daba.

Lo mejor que se le ocurrió para deshacerse de esa carga fue dejarlo en algún hotel, pero no encontró más que un motel al que las parejas iban a acostarse. Además no llevaba mucho dinero como para pagar otra cosa a tan altas horas de la noche.

- ¡Ah! Son ese tipo de pareja – dijo el encargado.

- ¿Eh? ¡No!... – dijo molesto.

- Que no te apene muchacho ya estoy acostumbrado – dijo el encargado viendo a Jaejoong.

- Solo deme una habitación… además yo solo lo traje y me iré- dijo Jaejoong sosteniendo al muchacho que estaba dormido.

- Ambos son chicos lindos, en especial tu pareja hasta parece una chica – dijo el encargado acariciando el pelo del muchacho borracho.

- ¿Qué?...- esbozo Jaejoong sorprendido mientras alejaba al muchacho de las manos del encargado – Ya le dije solo lo traje… no píense nada raro…

Cuando Jaejoong estaba terminado de pagar el cuarto de motel, noto que el muchacho estaba despertando pero lejos de decir su identidad, solo se levanto para vomitar. Como no tenía equilibrio vomito sobre Jaejoong. Asqueado tuvo que llevar al muchacho a la habitación y recostarlo en la cama, lo enfurecía ver su camisa manchada por el vomito de alguien. Como el lugar tenia ducha decidió asearse antes de irse. Cuando estaba por meterse a bañar escucho el sonido de un celular (pero no el suyo pues no tenia) busco a los alrededores pero el sonido venia de los pantalones del joven ebrio. Un poco reacio busco en los bolsillos hasta dar con el teléfono. Cuando contesto se escucho una vos masculina.

- ¿Donde estas? – dijo la voz.

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién habla? – dijo Jaejoong.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú y donde está Junsu? – dijo levantando la voz.

- ¿Eh?... ¿Junsu? – dijo Jaejoong mirando al muchacho – Acostado en una cama de motel.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto furioso por el teléfono.

Antes de que Jaejoong respondiera, le quitan el celular de las manos y lo lanza contra la pared. Estupefacto nota que fue el mismo chico ebrio quien se levanto… pero aun tenía los ojos cerrados y volvió a recostarse.

Sin decir una sola palabra Jaejoong se mete a bañar pues quería irse pronto. Debido a que su camisa estaba totalmente sucia decide sacarle la camisa a Junsu, pues no pensaba salir con el pecho descubierto ´por las calles de la ciudad.

Justo cuando estaba por marcharse volteo para ver a Junsu. Con una sonrisa acento con la cabeza pues el encargado tenía razón, su rostro parecía el de una mujer aunque no lo era; pues su cuerpo era de un muchacho. Se estaba acomodando el cinturón de su pantalón cuando repentinamente irrumpieron por la puerta de la habitación unos hombres vestidos de negro apuntándole con armas. Aquellos hombres lo sometieron cubriéndole el rostro con un bolso negro, además de golpearlo para desmayarlo.

Cuando Jaejoong abrió nuevamente los ojos, estaba en una lujosa oficina con enormes ventanales; desde los cuales se podía ver las luces de toda la ciudad... hasta el puerto. Después miro estupefacto un lujoso escritorio le parecía bastante extraño como una de esas extrañas esculturas posmodernas. Aunque sus ojos se dilataron más al ver que detrás de ese escritorio estaba un hombre, tal vez de la misma edad que él; pero era diferente. Vestía un traje oscuro muy elegante, en su muñeca tenía un reloj de oro, un rostro masculino y serio, el pelo perfectamente peinado hacia un costado.

Aquel hombre miraba a Jaejoong con soberbia, con esa mirada penetrante que solo los hombres tienen al ver a alguien que les desagrada, pero aun así no dejaba de ser atractivo.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? – dijo Jaejoong mirando al hombre de imponente presencia.

- Tu no preguntas – dijo el hombre entrelazando sus dedos – Así que tu eres el pervertido que llevo a Junsu a una asquerosa habitación de motel

- ¿Eh?... – dijo levantando ambas cejas en señal de asombro - ¡ahora recuerdo!… unos hombres me golpearon y aparecí a aquí… ¿Qué sucede? – dice Jaejoong intentando levantarse de la silla donde estaba sentado pero es detenido por los mismos hombres que lo habían golpeado.

- Eres repugnante – dio el hombre levantándose de su escritorio.

- ¿Qué? ¡Nadie me dice algo así! ¡Retráctese! – dijo Jaejoong mirando desafiante al hombre.

Uno de los hombres de traje negro lo golpea en el rostro, diciéndole - como alguien tan insignificante se atreve a levantarle la vos al señor Yunho.

Sin importarle quien era aquel hombre, Jaejoong continua gritándole que se retractara por lo dicho, aunque lo único que consiguió fue ser nuevamente golpeado.

- Debería matarte… - dijo Yunho acercándose a Jaejoong.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Recrimina Jaejoong.

- Y todavía lo preguntas – dijo Yunho riéndose de una manera tenebrosa – Te llevas a mi hermano menor a un motel para abusar de él. Además ere un insolente Qué… ¿debería dejarte ir? - dice a medida que apunta con un arma hacia Jaejoong.

- Eh? – Esboza Jaejoong mirando asustado el arma que tenia frente a sus ojos - ¿Abusador?

Jaejoong no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta hace alguno instantes su vida estaba plenamente calmada cuando repentinamente se encuentra al borde de la muerte. Quien era aquel imponente hombre, que era capaz de destruirlo todo y a todos.


End file.
